Mi nombre es Theodore
by Medusae
Summary: Una muerte más en la noche. Una noche menos para mi muerte.
1. Mi nombre es Theodore

_**Disclaimer**__: Creo que se hace bastante visible el hecho de que no soy __J.K Rowling. Sus personajes no me pertenecen, y eso me jode bastante. ¿Por qué? Porque hay muchísimos personajes de los que apenas se ha escrito. Personajes que nos robarían el corazón, nos harían reír, llorar, temblar... Y Theodore, nuestro jodidamente increíble Theodore, es uno de ellos. Por eso (y porque me he despertado hoy con la extraña sensación de que debía hacerlo, para bien o para mal) os escribo un poco sobre él._

_Como siempre os digo, esta historia es por y para vosotros, queridos lectores. Sin vosotros/as nada de esto sería posible._

* * *

**_Mi nombre es Theodore._**

* * *

**Theodore**. _Sustantivo masculino singular. _Del sustantivo personal griego _Θεόδωρος_ (Theodōros), cuyo significado es _"Regalo de Dios"_ (compuesto por las palabras Θεός, (_theos_) "Dios" y δώρον (_dōron_) "regalo")

* * *

Theodore. Ese es mi nombre.

Suelo escucharlo en la noche, pronunciado en labios temblorosos y ajenos que buscan consuelo. Voces que buscan desesperadamente compasión, que suplican y apelan a mi humanidad para salvar sus vidas. Una humanidad que no existe y que nunca existió.

Voces. Suelen ser voces desgarradas, arrancadas de gargantas desgastadas con anterioridad por gritos de dolor. El sonido del aire al rasgar unas cuerdas vocales rotas por el llanto. Voces impregnadas de pánico susurrando esa plegaria de ocho letras que nada significa y todo lo dice. Susurrando mí nombre.

_Theodore. _

Se hace viento al recitarlo. Se escapa como el humo de un cigarrillo entre unos labios apretados y cuarteados. Suave pero envenenado, mi nombre se oculta en la oscuridad balanceándose como una pluma en el aire. Se contonea invisiblemente hasta llegar a mis oídos en forma de melodía. Con el tono y timbre justos, denotando el miedo palpable de aquel que lo pronuncia. Eso hace crecer dentro de mí una sensación extraña y novedosa, una sensación parecida al orgullo que hincha mi pecho y me hace enloquecer. Me hace sentir titánico, heroico.

No todas las voces que suelo escuchar son voces moribundas. No, no todas son así. Hay una voz que se erige entre todas las demás. Esta voz no está embadurnada de quejidos lastimeros, no. Esta voz es diferente, especial. Es una voz dulce, parecida a la de una mujer, que se cuela sedosamente en mis pensamientos y me aconseja, me guía en mis acciones. Me gustaría creer que es la voz de aquella madre que perdí en mi niñez, pero realmente sé que es la voz de mi conciencia. Mi madre jamás habría sido tan oscura como lo era mi conciencia. Una conciencia fría, calculadora y mezquina que no se remueve ante una muerte perpetrada por mi propia mano.

Hablar de mi conciencia como algo oscuro o podrido me hace pensar en la clase de persona que soy. Realmente no puedo ser considerado ese _regalo de Dios_ que mi familia creía estar recibiendo el día de mi nacimiento. Soy un asesino sin escrúpulos y lo sé. No me avergüenzo de ello. Simplemente soy yo. Mi alma no se rige por sentimientos ni remordimientos, sólo por instintos y placeres. Apuntar con mi varita a esas ratas cuyas vidas no valen nada me hace sentir vivo. Jamás comprenderíais todas las sensaciones que mi cuerpo y mi alma experimentan al sesgar eso, una vida. Quizá la falta de moral y de ética en mi niñez o adolescencia ha ayudado a que piense así, de esta manera.

Aún recuerdo la primera vez que maté. Recuerdo que me encontraba en el centro de un gran y oscuro salón, rodeado de túnicas negras y máscaras plateadas que ocultaban a magos y brujas. De repente, una voz nasal, propiedad de Lord Voldemort, me habló ásperamente y me ordenó asesinar. Le observé fijamente, analizando su aspecto raquítico y encorvado. Alcé una de mis cejas escépticamente y sonreí maliciosamente. Jamás obedecería órdenes de semejante mequetrefe. Sin embargo, la voz de mi conciencia escaló por entre mis entrañas y me susurró.

—_Hazlo. Hazlo, Theodore. Es la excusa que siempre hemos buscado. Hazle creer que quieres unirte a él y mata. Mátalos a todos. Apacigua esta sed de sangre. Hazlo, Theodore._

No lo dudé ni un instante y arremetí contra ese mocoso que iba a la escuela uno o dos cursos por debajo de mí, el cual había permanecido asustado frente a mí todo ese tiempo. Cayó fulminado en el suelo y todos los demás aplaudieron, quitándose las máscaras y sonriendo. Mi padre estaba allí. Me miró con orgullo y yo sólo le devolví la mirada con desprecio. Debió pensar que lo hice por él, por unirme a todos ellos. Realmente lo hice por mí. Necesitaba y, a día de hoy, necesito ser así.

Un asesino.

Necesito arrebatarles la vida, sentir esa subida de adrenalina circular por todas mis extremidades al quitarles ese algo que jamás podrá pertenecerme. Sentir que la cabeza me da vueltas mientras se me escapan las sonrisas por la emoción. Sus alientos son para mí como la sangre de un mortal para un vampiro. Alimentan el hambre del sadismo que vive en mi interior, calman mi ansiedad y demuestran que Dios es sólo un mito de la humanidad que espera sentado a que yo mismo acabe con toda su prole. Sus gritos ante mis _Crucios_ son réquiems anunciando sus partidas del mundo terrenal. Sus lágrimas son los licores que extasían y embriagan mis carcajadas. Sus cuerpos contorsionados, bailando extrañas danzas tribales sin ritmo, me enloquecen. El olor que sus cuerpos desprenden, una mezcla entre sudor y pánico, enderezado por el solitario sonido de sus corazones bombeando a mil pulsaciones por segundo… ¡Qué placer!

Adoro la tortura. La sola idea de llevar al ser humano al límite de sus fuerzas me ensimisma. Me encanta convertirme en juez, jurado y verdugo de todas esa escoria que se hacen llamar a sí mismas personas. Me encanta ver como se envalentonan al principio, luchan, atacan y hieren. Pero me gusta muchísimo más ver cómo, poco a poco, van descubriendo que ni el tiempo ni el destino juegan a su favor e, irremediablemente, morirán. Desde niños a ancianos, desde el joven más popular y musculoso de Hogwarts hasta el enclenque que pasa desapercibido en todas las pandillas y reuniones. Todos terminan muriendo bajo mi yugo castigador.

Es curioso ese miedo irracional que la mayoría de la gente le tiene a la muerte. Naturalmente, yo no soy como la mayoría. Yo disfruto con la muerte. Siento una especie de nirvana recorriendo mi cuerpo a través de sacudidas cuando mis labios pronuncian _Avada Kedavra. _El olor de la sangre me hace sentir cómodo, seguro en cualquier lugar. El color de sus pieles, tornándose primero blanca y, más tarde, azulada. El calor que, poco a poco, va desapareciendo de la escoria convertida en cadáver es, simplemente, maravilloso. El brillo que va desapareciendo, segundo a segundo, de sus ojos. Ojos inertes y enrojecidos a los que se les escapa una última lágrima. Una lágrima de lástima y pena por mi propia existencia. Y silencio. Un silencio que lo cubre todo y entumece mis sentidos. El vaho que despide mi boca por el frío me demuestra que ahora yo, y sólo yo, estoy vivo.

Una muerte más en la noche. Una noche menos para mi muerte.

Mi nombre es Theodore. Y soy tu peor pesadilla.

* * *

_P.D.: Sé lo que estáis pensando. Pensáis que soy una neurótica peligrosa a la que no os acercarías ni con un palo. O que se me ha pirado demasiado la cabeza. O que soy un desastre que os ha jodido la visión que teníais de Theodore. O… bueno, vale, no sé en qué narices estáis pensando. Pero tomar en cuenta que este no es Theodore enterame, solamente es la visión que tiene él de sí mismo... Así que… ¿Por qué no me hacéis saber lo mal que lo he hecho con un bonito review? A cambio os felicito la Navidad, el año nuevo que está por entrar, etc :)_


	2. Su nombre es Daphne

******Disclaimer**: _No soy J.K Rowling ni sus personajes me pertenecen. En cambio, las historias que aquí publico son totalmente mí ísimas gracias por dedicarme vuestro valioso tiempo a leer mis fics y comentarlos. Sin ____vosotros/as no sería nada. Os dejo con la actualización. Disfrutarla, compartirla y comentarla._

* * *

**_____Su nombre es Daphne._**

* * *

**Daphne****.** _Sustantivo femenino singular. _Del sustantivo personal griego _Δάφνη_ (_Daphne_), cuyo significado es _"laurel"_ (Nombre común que recibe en la actualidad el arbusto _Laurus nobilis, _utilizado antiguamente como símbolo de la victoria. Aunque en la cultura popular alude a la muerte del que lo planta.)

* * *

Suelo amanecer así; tumbado de lado en esa gran cama ajena pero, al mismo tiempo, tan conocida. El sol acaricia vagamente las paredes blancas de la habitación y sus cabellos dorados hacen cosquillas en mi nariz. Su aroma danza entre las suaves sábanas, abstrayéndome de cualquier pensamiento. La silueta de su figura, a contraluz, es como una suave pincelada y su tibieza dota de calor a mi alma. Mis manos encajan en la delicada curva de su cintura, donde me recreo a la hora de prodigarle caricias. Su piel, aterciopelada y nívea, se desnuda cada noche por y para mí.

Cada amanecer me sorprendo a mí mismo mirándola detenidamente, descubriendo rincones de su cuerpo ya explorados por mis labios con anterioridad. Siempre me concedo unos minutos para admirar su delicada belleza antes de comenzar a vestirme. Me deleito viendo sus pequeños pechos subir y bajar con esa tranquilidad pasmosa propia de quien concilia el sueño. Sus pequeños y jugosos labios se curvan ligeramente transmitiendo serenidad.

Es perfecta. Y yo sólo puedo adorarla. Mi adoración por ella es semejante a aquella que puede llegar a sentirse por una deidad o por un ángel. Su perfección eclipsa a mi razón, a mi forma de ser o de sentir. Su tenacidad y fortaleza se esconden bajo la sombra de la fragilidad y la inocencia que su rostro emana. Es astuta, manipuladora y mordaz.

Es preciosa.

Y es mía, sólo mía. Mi luz en la oscuridad. Mi victoria en la derrota.

Cada noche, después de saciar la sed de sangre que mi maltrecha conciencia tiene, me dejo caer en aquella habitación para hacerla mía. Ella siempre me espera despierta, con una fina bata de seda encima de su lencería. No hace preguntas porque sabe que no obtendrá respuestas. Prepara para mí un pequeño vaso con dos hielos, lleno de whisky de fuego, mientras ella me quita con cuidado la ropa. Le gusta deleitarse deshaciendo el nudo de mi corbata y desabrocha los botones de mi camisa uno a uno, trazando un reguero de besos ardientes por mi torso. Mis ojos siempre siguen sus movimientos con desesperación, incitándola lascivamente a que continúe. Su lengua caliente y húmeda pasea por mi cuello probando el sabor ponzoñoso de mi cuerpo. Sus manos arden cuando entran en contacto con mi piel. Y es entonces cuando aparece esa adrenalina frenética que me enloquece. Esa misma adrenalina que siento cuando mi varita ejecuta y sesga una vida. Esa adrenalina se entremezcla con la lujuria y me hacen poseerla, adueñarme de su cuerpo y de su alma de forma salvaje, abrupta. Robarle gemidos mientras mis manos arrancan su ropa y estrujan con violencia sus muslos. Besarle con ferocidad hasta que sus labios sangren. Arrojarla en la cama, apresar sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza y hacerla mía, sólo mía. Una y otra vez.

Reconozco que todo esto empezó por venganza. Venganza porque ella es todo lo que yo jamás podré ser. Venganza porque ella siempre irradia esa pulcritud y candidez que yo jamás podré tener. Pero, poco a poco, esa venganza se ha ido transformando en deseo. Deseo de mantenerla siempre así; pura e inocente. Deseo de protegerla de mí, de gozarla, de amarla. De que nadie más la mire, que sea sólo mía, para mí. Y entre tanta pasión y deseo, descubrí que en realidad ella es ese resquicio de humanidad que me mantiene anclado en la fina línea entre la cordura y la locura.

A diferencia del resto de mortales, a ella no puedo matarla. Jamás he imaginado cómo serían sus gritos de dolor o la visión de su cadáver. Para mí eso no tiene cabida con ella. Sólo puedo imaginarla tal y como la veo cada mañana. Desnuda, natural. Viva.

Es una sensación extraña para mí desnudarme en cuerpo y alma delante de otra persona. Pero es que ella no es una persona cualquiera. Ella sería mi esperanza, si la tuviera. Por eso tengo que protegerla de mí y de mi maldad. Y lo haría hasta con mi propia vida, si hiciese falta.

Un suspiro. Su cuerpo se enreda entre las sábanas. Un susurro adormilado que arrastra las últimas sílabas.

—Theodore...

Y esto no debería haber pasado. No. Porque siempre me marcho al despertar, porque quedarme sería implicarla en los juegos macabros de mi conciencia. Y ella no merece todo eso. Ella no.

—Theodore, quédate. Quédate, por favor.

—No puedo.

Se cubre con la sábana en un intento vano de ocultar su cuerpo, pero la tibieza de la mañana y la excitación de siente por mi presencia hacen que sus pezones se marquen detrás de la prenda, rogando ser mordidos. Pequeños gajos de fruta prohibida y paradisíaca.

—Quédate. Cuéntame tus secretos.

—No te gustaría conocerlos.

—Por favor.

Alza su cabeza para poder mirarme. Y justo así, a una cabeza por encima de su altura, la observo mirarme, suplicando con esos ojos azules verdosos. Suplicando que narre, una a una, mis desventuras.

—Soy peligroso, Daphne. Muy peligroso. No soy lo que estás buscando, lo que de verdad mereces.

—Yo no soy ninguna santa, Theodore.

Sus labios me gritan en silencio que desean ser besados. Y son mis labios los que quieren besarlos desesperadamente, con cuidado y esmero. Y lo haría, de no ser porque las palabras sinceras se escapan de mi garganta y azotan a quemarropa su boca.

—Soy un asesino.

Sé que mi cara se descompuso en una mueca grotesca al pronunciar semejante revelación. Y sé que Daphne se asustó por ello. Pero permaneció allí, por y para mí. Su sangre se congeló en sus venas y su corazón se paró en una sola fracción de segundo. Lo sé, lo sentí. Sus ojos brillaron de temor y sus labios tiritaron.

—No Theodore. Tú no eres un asesino. Si lo fueses, ya me hubieras matado.

Miro tentativamente la piel expuesta de su cuello y de sus hombros. Intento imaginarla por un momento cubierta de arañazos, de heridas que derraman gotas del dulzón y rojizo néctar de la vida. Intento imaginar cómo sería el olor de su perfume mezclado con el férreo aroma de la sangre.

—Podría hacerlo — le reto suspicazmente, haciendo aparecer una sonrisa ladina.

—Hazlo.

La voz de mi conciencia grita alto. Grita insistentemente que deje de tener compasión con ella. Que la despedace en mil trozos, que arranque su corazón con mis propias manos. Que tome un baño con su sangre y cene esa misma noche con su piel como plato.

—_Mátala Theodore. Ella misma te lo está pidiendo. Deja de alargar más este sufrimiento. La has tomado como tuya durante bastante tiempo, y como diversión no ha estado mal. Pero ya ha llegado su hora. Deseas matarla más que a nadie. Mátala de una vez. ¡HAZLO THEODORE! ¡HAZLO!_

Cierro mis ojos mientras tomo aire en mis pulmones. Debería hacerlo, pero no puedo. Ni quiero. Sólo quiero esconderme en ese pequeño recoveco en el cuello de ella. Sólo quiero esconder mi rostro ahí para que no me vea como un niño pequeño lleno de traumas y temores. Pero no puedo, porque sería mostrar una debilidad que no siento. Porque no siento nada. Estoy vacío, hueco. Pero incluso en esa inmensidad de nada que se instaura en mi pecho sé lo que quiero.

Y la quiero a ella.

Porque Daphne Greengrass es sólo mía. De nadie más.

Ni siquiera voy a consentir que mi despiadada conciencia me la arrebate.

* * *

_¿Me dejáis un review bonito? Es fácil, sencillo y sólo te robará unos minutitos ;)_


End file.
